


Model Patient

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the Fall, F/M, Gabriel is low on archangel juice, bribing him to stay in bed, chocolate cake, cute/sexy nurse costume, gabriel is sick, set in between season nine and ten, stubborn angel, you are trying to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Gabriel fell and is blocked from heaven, his powers are on the low and he is experiencing the flu for the first time. And you are now trying to keep a board, stubborn archangel in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Patient

 

"Please Gabe take the damn pills, they'll make you feel better"

"But they taste gross, why do they look like candy but don't taste like candy. That's messed up"

"Not everything has to taste like candy, what is it with you and candy?"

"Hello....Trickster. I have the metabolism of a insect"

"Yeah well. Archangel, Trickster. Whatever the hell you call yourself, your powers are low, your grace is barley there and like it or not. You have caught your first cold"

"I don't like it"

"Welcome to being sick"

I don't know if this cold was going to kill this drama queen angel or if I was.

Ever since the fall all angels grace's are getting weaker and weaker the more they use it. I mean Cas has stolen grace and that is burning up quick. Gabriel may be one of the most powerful angels in the world. But even he has batteries that run low.

After the fall he showed up on my doorstep asking me to hide him since Metatron's goons were looking for him. He had been to a tattoo shop before my place and had some sort of angel proofing inked on his skin to stop an angels, with or without angel FM from finding him

Long story short Metatron had him in chains in heaven's prison and forced him to create illusions to convince Cas to lead a army against Metatron. But Cas saw straight though it and was zapped into heaven. Leaving Metatron's whole attention on Cas rather than Gabriel, leaving the very weak almost graceless to make his escape to earth and to me

Gabriel was having a hard time accepting he was not the powerful being he once was. I know he is still an angel, but a very weak one who needed help. I remember when I caught him staring in complete shock and horror in the bathroom mirror. He was not wearing a shirt and just kept staring at the mirror with anger and hate and sadness in his eyes

"There broken Y/N" he said to me "There broken" he was hardly able to get the words out though the chocking of tears and sputtering of anger

It took me a few second to realise he meant his wings. His wings were broken, he described everything he saw to me. Like they looked like some sicko had attacked him with a pair of garden shears and then blowtorched his severed wings for fun, before sticking them crudely back on

He showed me his wings once. Six glorious, golden wings with more gold than the very sun. It broke my heart to think of them as burnt from the fall and clumps of feathers falling out every time he dared move them. Maybe I should be thankful I could not see them unless he wanted me to. If I saw what Meatron had did to him as well as other angels wings I would break. And Gabe does not need that right now. He needs me to be strong

But that was hard when my stubborn boyfriend who has caught his first case of the flu and was not staying in bed 

"Please take the meds. I promise they will make you feel better"

"Fine. I'll take the stupid meds"

"Thank you" I breathed out in relief

"If you flash me"

"I swear to your father Gabriel if you don't take the fucking pills in two seconds I will force them down your throat"

"Alright sweetcheeks I'm just playing" he smirked finally swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water

"Thank you" I breathed out in relief

"Can I go downstairs now" he wined like a child

"No. Babe if you want to get better you have to stay in bed. Please do what I ask"

Gabe looked symphatic for a second and lay back down in the sheets

"I will carry the flat screen TV up here for you along with the xbox, Netflix. Whatever you want to get you to rest and get better"

"What do I have to do to get you"

"What?"

"Remember the times you got sick or were just having a really bad time of the month. I stayed by your side the whole time till you got better. Or better enough so you can throw a pillow at me when I made a snarky comment about your show"

He had a point when ever I got sick or just sneezed he was right there. It's not fair that he gets sick and I am not there to comfort him like he always does for me

"Ok Gabe. You got me I'll stay with you. After I go get some shopping and if you are really good and stay in bed and rest. I'll bake you the biggest, gooiest chocolate cake, that just looking at it will give you diabetes...and..and. And I'll wear a really cute outfit for you. Deal"

"If it's that little nurse number with those black stilettos you got yourself a deal there cupcake"

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Trickster, but yeah deal. I'll be back before you know it, take a nap and when you wake up there I'll be"

"Until you return, I will dream of a sexy nurse and chocolate cake"


End file.
